


Sound of Pleasure

by gattan_cae



Series: "Hardcore" Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Galo Thymos, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nonbinary Lio Fotia, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sounding, Top Lio Fotia, Trans Lio Fotia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattan_cae/pseuds/gattan_cae
Summary: Lio gets his revenge after Galo denies him an orgasm for being bratty, but it's hardly proper revenge if Galo likes it, is it?Kinktober day 15:  sounding
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: "Hardcore" Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949854
Kudos: 28





	Sound of Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> mildly dubious consent tag only because they don't discuss the sounding beforehand, but galo is ok with/likes it

Lio spends two weeks quietly plotting his revenge, searching the internet for the kinkiest things he could probably get away with, until he falls down the rabbit hole and comes across sounding on a rarely-travelled amateur porn site. He watches with eyes wide with fascination as dominatrixes push smooth metal rods into the hard, bound cocks of their subs and the men moan and twitch in pleasure. Then he discovers an even kinkier niche where they sound with thermometers and Lio realizes _that_ is within his grasp. Thin, smooth, good to sound with, in his medicine kit. And then his revenge plan crystallizes.

A long weekend rolls around and finds Thyma gone, visiting nearby family, so Lio has Galo stay over in his room for the weekend. They barely both fit into the bed, but it makes for great cuddling and Galo is actually an overgrown puppy, well-trained in the art of snuggling. Lio very nearly loses his resolve to torture Galo as planned, but when he realizes his belts are still draped over his headboard like cheeky reminders of his punishment two weeks prior, Lio steels himself. Galo’s getting a thermometer in his dick.

Lio begins phase one of the plan by hiding the thermometer and a packet of lube in the blankets while Galo’s out of the room. When he comes back, Lio climbs him and settles in his arms, kissing every inch of his face and neck he can reach. Galo laughs and deposits Lio on the bed, rolling over Lio onto his back and dragging his little boyfriend onto his chest.

“Hi,” he says with a dopey grin.

“Hi,” Lio giggles back, wrapping strands of Galo’s hair around his fingers and tugging playfully. He kisses his boyfriend again for the sheer pleasure of it, soaking in his warmth and soft lips and gentle tongue, the strength in the muscles under Lio’s chest. He pulls away with the smallest amount of regret, worming his way downwards and mouthing at the crotch of Galo’s jeans, glancing up at Galo through his lashes and grinning.

“Yeah?” Galo asks.

“Mm-hm,” Lio confirms.

Galo sighs, his head falling back onto the bed. “You never do that.”

“Mm-hm,” Lio hums again, unzipping Galo’s fly and carefully pulling out his half-hard cock. Lio is not one to give head and he can count on one hand the number of times he’s given Galo a blowjob in the months they’ve been dating. This is a special circumstance, though. Lio strokes his hand up and down the shaft gently, pulling the foreskin back and kissing the shiny pink head. It’s a very handsome cock, all things considered, and Lio very much enjoys having it inside him. They’re about to find out how much Galo enjoys having something inside _him._

Lio swallows the smooth head and that’s as much as he can fit in his mouth, being deliberately sloppy and letting his drool ease the motion of his hand up and down the shaft. Galo moans and fists his hands in the sheets beside his hips. Lio hollows his cheeks, sucking and dipping his tongue into the salty slit. Galo’s at full hardness now, his cock thick and hot in Lio’s hand. Carefully, pressing distracting kisses and kitten licks to Galo’s cockhead, Lio fishes around in the folds of the blanket for the thermometer and lube.

“I want to try something new with you,” he says, recalling Galo’s words from two weeks ago.

“Huh?” Galo asks, raising his head again.

“I want to sound you,” Lio says, holding up the thermometer. Galo’s face colors, his eyes hazy with pleasure.

He stutters out a surprised “oh,” that makes Lio’s grin turn predatory.

“You know where this is going?” Lio runs the cold tip of the thermometer down the underside of Galo’s proud cock. It twitches in response. Galo says nothing. Lio runs the thermometer back up and taps it gently against the head.

“Fuck,” Galo breathes.

“Payback, baby,” Lio purrs, licking Galo’s cock sloppily. “Tell me you’re into this.”

“I’ve always wanted to try,” Galo says, his voice a little strained.

“Perfect,” Lio breathes, his lips brushing against Galo’s dick. He rips open the lube packet and coats the thermometer. Galo’s dick jumps when the first cold drop of lube hits it. “Breathe, baby,” Lio says soothingly, and positions the thermometer right against Galo’s virgin slit. He sucks in a breath, and Lio pushes the thermometer in. Galo groans as it breaches his cock, mouth falling open and jaw working silently, brow furrowed, cock twitching in Lio’s grasp, as Lio ever-so-slowly pushes the thermometer in deeper.

“Oh, fuck,” he whines, voice strangled.

“How does it feel?” Lio asks, sliding it in another millimeter and watching intently as Galo’s cock swallows up the thin probe.

“It—hah—burns, a little,” Galo chokes out. “But, _fuck.”_

“Good ‘fuck’ or bad ‘fuck?’” Lio asks, stilling.

“Mm—good,” Galo grits out, taking a deep breath, his face smoothing out and easing a bit. Lio pushes the thermometer in further until the little ridges on the stem are flush with the rosy head. Lio lets go of the instrument and it stands on its own, sticking out of Galo’s slit. He looks down and curses roughly at the sight. “Please—fuck, Lio,” he pleads.

Lio preens at the power he has over Galo and slowly strokes Galo’s cock, careful not to jostle the thermometer too much. “Feel good, baby?” Lio asks, mouthing at the side of Galo’s cock.

“Mm!” Galo whines. Lio strokes a little faster, his free hand cupping Galo’s balls, squeezing them gently. Galo gasps, his hips and cock twitching. “Oh fuck, god,” he moans. “Wanna come.”

“Not yet,” Lio murmurs, deliberately flicking the thermometer and wrenching a high-pitched cry out of Galo. He circles his tongue around the thermometer, toying with Galo’s sensitive cockhead, stroking steadily and just a touch slower than he knows Galo needs it. In his other hand, Galo’s balls start to tighten and his moans take on a needier pitch. Finally, Lio pulls the thermometer out and Galo comes instantly, spurting come across Lio’s cheek and hand, groaning.

He comes to and sees what he’s done and reaches for Lio immediately. “Fuck… I’m sorry.”

Lio smiles. “It’s okay. You liked it?”

Galo’s face colors and he nods.

“Now you know,” Lio says, wiping the come off his cheek. “You do interesting things to me, I’ll do interesting things to you, too.” He licks the come off his thumb and watches Galo’s Adam's apple bob as he swallows.


End file.
